The Love of a Dragon
by tealana
Summary: This is my own creation of a romance/suspense/fantasy/mythology/magic/drama/fam ily/hurt/comfort/supernatural/horror fiction. this is about a love that is so rare but found in the most strange place and shared between two species that never thought possibly could work.


A/N: Here, I am. writing a fiction about two lovers of two very different worlds. This is going to be interesting, well I hope so. As this is going to be totally uncharted territory for me. Before we get to where the lovers find eachother. We are going back in time where one origin take's place, leading to where he is today.

Warning: this chapter will contain sexual content and violence. If have a sensitive mind, sensitive morality, you have the right not to read this fiction. Please comment and review, openly and honestly. Thankyou for your time.

Music of the chapter: Jace Everett—Bad things

**Prologue**

**Capture & Slavery**

The kingdom of the fire titan dragons were under siege from their enemies that wished to exterminate the clan as they sought for wealth and power, even wished to own_ slaves_ for their own pleasure. The residents of the kingdom were fearful as some were too gentle to fight, which were the first to be either captured, or slaughtered. There were some whom strong to fight and protect in honor of their beloved Heavenly god known as Draco—the star constellation of dragons which was their symbol of hope that had now, only became nothing but a dream as their prayers have gone unanswered for protection and salvation .

Many perished by the hands of the tribe that came across the sea that have considered and believed to be the superior race as they ensured themselves for strong, healthy slaves. Some were put to work in mines, some were placed into homes of small clans as house slaves and some were sold to be continuous breeders to those whom wish to have devoted slave to obey one's wish.

One slave was the son of a fire titan known as Demeus Dragon. He possessed the celestial elemental powers of fire and immortality, shape shifting. His first wife was the green crystal dragon as he unintentionally murdered as he was controlled by the influence of evil.

Unknowingly that his son Silver black Dragon was captured by the enemy and taken to India where he was made by force to be a slave for a wealthy hindu mistress that also owned three other slaves in her keeping. Ishtara, her name was known throughout the wealthy families of India as she was the most brutal slave mistress's to be known as her late husband she only married not long before the private war had begun, had recently passed on by unknown causes. And she became the most wealthiest woman of all. She was also beautiful, long jet black hair that would shine and glimmer on the darkest night when the moon light shine upon the strands of black hair. Eyes purely deep dark brown, like the earth soil but only to hypnotise the most vulnerable males and finally with the smoothest but fairest olive skin that would appear like silk. As he was brought to the evil woman of the rashad palace, Ishtara sat in her throne, evilly grinned as she erotically bit her lip as she gazed upon the young dragon, brought in chains before her—forcibly made to bow before her feet. Raising his golden eyes to look up the woman that would soon become his mistress when he also noticed the young but very beautiful red vixen had stood beside Ishtara, she stood as if were a royal heirness not a slave as the young vixen wore, a light pink hindu sari attire. Bikusen, was given a home by the mistress in return for her loyalty and no male shall touch her.

"Mistress Rashad. I have brought you a strong, and very healthy young male dragon to your presence. He is the one of the rarest silver/black dragons in existence." The slave tradesman explained, evilly grinned.

Ishtara stood, handed her horsetail whip to Malik her male slave servant that knelt on her right, wearing a black color. Walked towards Silver and lifted his chin to further inspect him as she found him, quite arousing for her taste. Evilly smug, lowly purred with arousing breathe. "Mmm...quite fitting indeed." Softly clicked her fingers, for two other slaves to come and take him to the slave quarters where he would be properly cleaned and prepared for her liking in the following hours after the meeting. "He will do nicely, I shall give you 10 gold pieces for him."

"Ten gold pieces?" the slave tradesman hissed. "Yes, is that a problem? If so, maybe you wish to meet my personal executioner." Ishtara introduced, as a taller man dressed in black walked over with a axe ready to hack his next victim. "That dragon is worth more than ten gold pieces mistress." He protested, quickly.

"Executioner, would you please—place his head on the wall." Ishtara commanded, turning away as she were about to walk out when the slave tradesman immediately agreed to take the payment. "Ten gold pieces is wonderous."

"Good—now be off with you before I change my mind." Ishtara ordered, walked out of the room. The slave tradesman took the payment and left without further protest.

"Mistress, I fear this may bring bad reputation to you as he is afterall a dragon."

"Maybe—maybe so but this dragon may prove useful as he certainly does has potential." The slave mistress gleamed evilly as she gazed upon him with sinister intentions. "I do hope you know what you are in for, mistress." Dargo said, warily concerned.

"Dargo, you worry yourself too much. Now—leave me, it is time to play with my slave."

Dargo bowed, stepping backwards before leaving as commanded. Ishtara walked in the room, without a word spoken the other slaves immediately knew what is expected and left without protest or argument. Seductively widen her eyes to be seen as they gleamed in the light of the candles as they burned.

The young dragon was memorized by the beauty of this unusual female that appeared to be human but her aura showed completely different. Soon, the door closed—ishtara smug evilly and begun to undress, allowing her robes to fall into a pool of unwanted fabric before taking the first step towards her virginized victim.

Inwardly gulped, blushed darkly as he felt an unusual but somewhat familiar feeling that had risen through arousal. Immediately laid both large clawed hands over his crutch where his overly sized and erected penis situated.

"My, my—why so shy?" ishtara purred, erotically

"I-I'm not s-shy. This is n-not w-what I do not understand." Silver answered, stammered under a blushing tone. "Mmm—allow me." She insisted, gently caressed his genitals. Furthering the arousal whilst she licked his neck, in hope to make him succumb to her desiring pleasure.

"N-no! S-Stop!" he protested, angrily as he pushed her away. "Ugh! You damn, ungrateful bastard! Guards!" she hissed in anger, quickly dressed once more as the guards stormed in and waited for commands. "Punish him, immediately. Then tied him down for—my waiting _desires_."

"Yes, our queen." The guards replied in unison, doing as instructed. Beating the dragon almost senseless, and weak enough to allow the queen to do what she wished. Leaving the chamber, closing the door as they left. Ishtara had finally gotten what she wished, running her fingertips along his naked anthro dragon body and grasped his penis.

Licking his penis-head very softly before taking in her mouth. The young dragon was subjected to her performance of her activity as she would also moan, just enough for him to hear. Unable to move, tied down with heavy chains. Blankly and stared at the ceiling above them through his bruised eyes, warm tears filled his eyes and burned as they ran over the bruised cut cheeks.

Biting his lip hard, trying not to allow his moans to escape his lips as he would present to be in pleasure which he didn't understand what was happening to him.

Received a hard slap across his bruised cheek as he was demanded to moan by his cruel mistress. "Moan, slave—MOAN!"

Despite he didn't verbally moan but his body was reacting differently to what his mind and emotions were expressing. Ishtara moan with all she expressed in pleasurable delight as she had fulfilled her desire and fantasy.

This continued throughout the evening until the early hours of morning. The young dragon never once slept not even for a moment as he was so indecently uncomfortable. Looking to his left over his tied down limb, seeing his mistress were sleeping soundly beside him. Returned staring at the ceiling once again, waiting what the day will bring as he desired to break free and escape.

Just as when he studied the chains to hopefully break free, ishtara had woken and resumed her savagery. "Mmm—you are mine. You understand me, _slave_." She grimaced evilly, holding his jaw tightly. Without no object as he feared what she may do if rejected or disobeyed her. He answered with one reply with worrying, widening glance. "Yes, m-mistress."

Ishtara devilishly smug, lowly said with satisfaction in a evil growl, followed by a evil chuckle. "Good—good."

* * *

For many years, they were treated abusively—physically, mentally, spiritually and sometimes emotionally. It was not until the day came when Bikusen bestowed pity and wishes to see him free, so she did what no other slave mistress or master's daughter would do. She set him free but also went with him, they soon married and had beautiful little vixen hybrid.

He went to learn the ways of the warrior, and when he returned—only to find that his home was under siege by unknown enemy and were unable to protect both Bikusen and their daughter. The gentle hearted Anthro dragon gave his family the burial fit for a queen and princess. Over time, he many lovers but never married as he feared of facing loosing his family once again.

It was not long til he too, one day became a master of slaves himself. But, still not had married. Living his life as a master of slaves, regained his honor and trained to become the greatest warrior for his tribe in time to take the place of his father, Demeus Dragon and possess the powers of the fire titan. He adopted many children during his reign as they too followed his teachings of becoming warriors, mistress's or master's as they all learned to be considerative to their slaves and partners.

Which is greatly appreciative of those, whom remained under their roof, in their care or rule.

* * *

...meanwhile, elsewhere of the magickal realm...

A young, beautiful maiden that descended from the line of woodland elves had escaped her captive's and fought her way to the sacred Elven temple of Anathemia. Being the only heir to the throne as her entire family were slaughtered.

The young princess possessed the strength of a true warrior indeed but her training was prematurely interrupted by the Orc's from the north. The Elven priest, took her inside the temple and called for the temple nun's to care for her and give new clothing.

* * *

...short while later...

The princess walked to the chapel and prayed, to the gods as she searched for answers. Holding her hands together, silently prayed when approached by the priest.

"Princess, I grieve for your loss but—" said the priest, greeting gently before interrupted by the nun as she whispered quickly. "_Your holiness, the temple is under siege from outside."_

He nodded, as the nun quickly scurried away to prepare. "What does she mean that the temple is under siege?" the princess asked softly, warily feared. Gently grasped her arm, leading her to the secret chamber below where the sacred stone door was hidden.

"The orc's have managed to track you to this temple and must send you away, fast as possible princess."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Somewhere that not many dare to dwell." Replied the priest, in hurry as he pulled the dusty cloth away from the stone arched door. The loud crash echoed through the halls of the temple. The princess quickly looked back to the sound as she was fastly grasped and ushered to go through the door. "Hurry princess, must hurry."

"Where this door lead me to?" asked the princess, uncertain to go through. "It will take you to the realm of the humans. It is the last resort, must be extremely cautious. When you get there, immediately call upon the spirits to change your appearance and find a refuge."

"No, I can't! Why the realm of the humans?" the princess protested. "Princess must –" replied the priest as the loud bang of the broken door sounded through the room as one of the Orc warrior's stood, grinned and tightened his grasped upon his sword and evilly chuckled. "Ha ha ha, finally princess. I have found you and will take you back to my king as he desires to take you as his queen."

"No! You will NOT be doing that! Princess—"

Both quickly leaned back and separated slightly as the dagger flew passed between them and met the stone edge of the door. "Princess, go NOW!" the priest ushered her through the door, safe guarding her passage as he was attacked by the Orc warrior. Disappearing through the door as it glowed and dimmed after she entered through. The mirror glass transformed from clear mirror to stone.

The Orc warrior grunted as he forcibly pinned the Elven priest against the wall and held his mallet just above his head. "Where did the princess go?"

The priest smug and chuckled. "Somewhere, neither your legions of army or king will ever find her. Ha ha ha."

The Orc warrior growled and swung his mallet into the priest's skull, instantly killing him and searched for what spells that could be used to re-open the door and track down the runaway princess.

The Orc captain walked in the room and demandly ordered. "What happened? Where is the princess?"

"She is gone. Went through the stone door."

The Orc captain sighed. "The king is not going to like this. Get rid of the bodies and gather what surviving females and make them as—_slaves." _The Orc warrior nodded, grinned his evil smug and replied. "It will be done, captain."

* * *

...the human world—national nature reserve of New Hampshire, New York City...

The Elven princess looked around the surrounding s that she arrived to, as result the destination the door had taken her to. Called for the spiritual faeries to give her a new temporal appearance until have the strength to return home and reclaim her throne.

A group of bright shining lights surrounded her and transformed her Elven appearance to a simple human appearance. Long curly lock crimson red hair, olive complexion and bright sea blue eyes with full voluptuous lips. Then the faeries led the princess to a small abandoned cottage in the woods near the lake.

Soon as, she opened the door. The faeries took their leave, but didn't stay away for too long as the animals of the woods slowly emerged to gather around the cottage. Standing by the window and looked out to the world, wondering what will be the next step as she configures what she should do while inhabiting the human world.

Wondering thoughts flooded her mind as she also warily thought of what and how she would be allowed to do in order to protect herself and hunt for nourishment. Questions that need answers. What kind of rules are to be obeyed, and what is legalised and what is not.

"Now, where should I start?" She stated to herself, softly.

* * *

...to be continued...

Please tell me what you think as I did try what I could to write this fiction in hope it will sound per say different and interesting. As in the next chapter, we will learn the beginning of the young woman that he will meet later on this story which may have you on the edge of your seat, wondering what will happen next. Dont forget to comment and review as it is greatly appreciated. Thankyou and tootles until next time


End file.
